paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's Suicicide
Zuma commints suicide It was a rainy dark day in adventure bay and everyone was playing intil Ryder got a call on his Pup Pad. Everyone went to the lookout and Zuma ran after them "Wait up!" he yelled but before he could get in the door shut and Zuma was left down. "Ahh nobody remembers me..." he sighed "Maybe I'll just take the pool." The pups went up. "Ok how about a rolecall to make sure Marshall won't crash into us" said Chase. "Good idea" said Rocky. "Ok Marshall..." Chase said. Marshall smiled "Here" he said. "Ok..." said Chase "Skye". Skye yipped hapily "Here" while flipping in the air.. "Rocky and Rubble" countiued Chase. "Here" they both said. "Everest" he said. "Here" said Everest. "Ok next we have Tracker" he then said smiling. "Si Estoy aquí!" said Tracker. "Ok Tundra, Princess, Cooper, Berry, Angel, Daisy, Dave and Icee". Icee and Tundra smiled "here". "Ok but" said Chase "We still need a Princess, Cooper. Berry, Angel. Daisy, and Dave" he said. Princess smiled "Oui je suis là" she said. "Ok I don't understand that but Hello" said Chase. After the Rolecall Chase said "Ok we have everybody. Zuma frowned from underneath saying "I knew they forgot.". "PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder Sir!" said Chase. "Great pups we have a problem" said Ryder. Then Finally Zuma came up and sat in his normal spot but nobody noticed him when he said "Hey dudes how awe you? You guys keep fowgetting me so much that I came to say hello!". Skye looked at Chase "Did someone say something?" she asked. Chase shoke his head" No Skye it was just the wind" he said. Zuma frowned and went down the slide. Zuma drove his car to the bay and went in he took a deep breath and said his final words "I love you all guys you wewe my vewy best fweinds". He drowned himself It took forever for the pups to notice Zuma was gone intill one day... Princess was talking a walk and noticed Zuma's car was missing "What?" she said as she walked out to bay and noticed Zuma's car out there with a note on it she started reading it "I'm sowwy guys but this wowld is just not my place. I've twied fow so long to fix this in fit in I've come to reawlize this wowld is just full of sin. Thewes nothing for me heaw i'm just a waste of space I've got no reason to stay hewe with this awful wace" Princess started crying as she read on "It's a disgwace, I was misplaced Bown in the wrong time, and in the wong place It's okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon As it shines bwight, throughout the night And wemember evewyone's facing theiw own fight But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter So let the world know, that I died in vein Because the world around me, is the one to blame And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone 'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on That's what they use to tell me, all those pups at school So I'm going by the law majority rules My pwesence on this earth is not needed any longer And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger You're the best fwiends, that I ever had Such a shame I had to make you so vewy sad But just remember that you meant everything to me And to my heawt, you're the only ones that held the key Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight I'm watching over you, from the clouds above And sending down the purest and whitest dove To watch over you, and be my helpful eye So this is it world, “Goodbye." Princess ran to her friends with the note and cried her friends read it and cried. "Oh why didn't we noticed him" Skye said. "Yeah why" cried Rocky. Princess started singing "Did my life disappear Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why t no one is here Tell me what to do to make it all feel better Maybe it's a cruel joke on me" Skye chimed in and sang "Whatever, whatever" Then Tundra "Just means there's way more cake for me.." Then Mindy "Forever, forever". Then all the girls "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames" Then Tundra sang "Maybe if I knew all of them well I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me" Then Skye joined "Maybe if I casted out a spell" Then Icee "But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons" Pre-Chorus Then everyone sung "I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm dying, I'm dying" Everyone made a pause and Tundra started to sing: "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" Screams The all of them sing the grand finale: "It's my party, it's-it's my party It's my party, it's-it's my party It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)" Waves then sneaks out and grabs Zuma's corspe out of the water it is fully deacesed and covered in seaweed and shark bites she brings him inside the lookout and cries. "Who is that" said Princess. "Is that Zuma?" asked Angel and Rusty. "Yes" said waves. "Whens the funeral?" asked Chase. "I don't know" yelled Waves. Category:Episodes Category:PinkTrinaCat101's Creepypastas Category:Parts Category:Death